


Area Effects

by grains_of_saturn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grains_of_saturn/pseuds/grains_of_saturn
Summary: Having received little formal combat training, Prompto learns the ins and outs of magic at camp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks challenge prompt 'element'.

The thought of being able to handle magic - _real, actual magic!_ \- was almost overwhelming in how exciting it was. There had always been the vague knowledge that _other people_ used magic - that it was used in battles, and was something to do with the crystal, probably, which had made it something distant and possible but not something that Prompto had ever thought that he would have to consider in his day-to-day life. It certainly wasn't something that he'd grown up using, or had grown up expecting to use; even here, now, on this road trip, the immediate expectation had not been that they would have to enter combat. However, the wilds around Hammerhead were as far-reaching as they were dangerous, and once the suggestion had been raised, Prompto hadn't quite been able to let go of it.

They had been sat around the campfire when the conversation had veered in that direction. Ignis folded his arms, looking less than content with the situation. "... I take it as read that use of magic wasn't part of your training before we left the Crown City?"

"Yeah, I--... I guess there wasn't really time for that? Cor just really, uh, covered the basics..."

"I'm not saying that it isn't something we could consider, just that it is something that _should_ be considered before we go hurtling off into the wilderness throwing magic at every unfortunate beast we come across. It isn't a trivial power, after all." (Noctis was silent during this exchange, poking at the campfire with a stick.) "I'm not saying that you were wrong to bring it up as a strategy. I'm delighted to think that you're thinking of strategy in the first place; just that, well, the best weapon of strategy is that of thought. And here we are, thinking it over. Right, Noct?"

"... I don't know why it needs that much thought. You just throw it, right? It isn't _that_ difficult."

Ignis hesitated. "I can't... deny that that is the case on the most basic of levels, yes. Simply, that it is an ability with a little more raw power than can be expected, at times. If we are to try it, then it would cause us no harm to be prepared. Don't you think?" Ignis stood up, declaring the matter closed. "So you should be ready in the morning - the both of you."

Noctis looked up in dismayed surprise. "What--!? Why me, too?"

"Because training is training, and it never hurts to review your skills. Our ability to use magic comes directly from your power, does it not? So, you should be present to see it used."

Noctis looked from where Ignis stood to Prompto, beside him; he'd been excited at the first mention of magic, and the ensuing conversation had seemingly done little to lessen that excitement - even if it meant waking up early in order to practice. He still wasn't sure why _he_ needed to wake up early, but was powerless under the force of Prompto's grin. "... _Fine_."

 

\-----

 

The camp was cleared away earlier than usual, to make way for the morning combat practice. Noctis sat to the side, keeping hold of the remaining magic flasks; Prompto had been given one, and was stood in front of Ignis at the center of the rock flat.

"... You shouldn't confuse yourself by carrying too much into battle. We should decide beforehand which element would be best suited to the situation."

Prompto tossed the palm-sized sphere up and down as he stood; for the time being, he had been given the fire element. Even through his gloves, he could feel the slight warmth that emanated from the object, although it wasn't unpleasant. Quite the opposite; he held it in both hands, then, amusing himself with the radiating heat.

"We could do with some of this when it gets cold at night."

"Prompto, please, just promise me you'll never use magic inside the tent. ...The point of magic, as well as its most contentious issue, is its potential blast radius. Yes, I cannot deny that such a thing might keep you warm at night, but we have enough to worry about without setting our supplies ablaze. Through the use of your pistols, I hope that you've been getting used to long-range combat? Magic is not dissimilar, but even the smallest spell formed will still have, potentially, greater coverage. I have taken the liberty of setting up a couple of targets; if you would, perhaps, like to begin?"

The edge of the campsite had several points set up - gathered grass and pieces of wood, whatever had been closest to hand. Prompto tossed the sphere once more, looking to the nearest target that Ignis indicated. _How hard can it be?_ He held his arm back, going for a basic overarm throw.

"Eh--...?!" He missed the target, the magic sailing over it and the edge of the campsite, hitting the dusty grass below. Prompto rushed to the intended area, to see where the magic had hit; sure enough, the ground below was surging with flame - moreso than expected, just for a moment. It seemed to run along the desert sand; _is that even possible?_ However, after a short while, the fire seemed to vanish as quickly as it had appeared. In that time, Ignis had walked over to join Prompto at the rocky edge.

"The effect of magic is two-tier; the majority of its damage will be caused on impact. The residual energy can be used to our advantage, but it will vanish after a time. Such is the strength of a borrowed power."

"Huh... and that was like, the lowest strength?"

"The lowest that can be drawn while still retaining some level of power, yes."

Prompto couldn't hide his delight. "That's so _cool_! I used magic--!" He waved over at where Noctis still sat. "Hey, Noct--! I used magic--!"

"Congrats. You ready for the next one?"

"Sure, I guess!"

Without getting up, Noctis tossed the next sphere over in Prompto's direction. That action alone seemed to cause Ignis some distress. "Noct, wait--!"

"Whoa--" Prompto made a catching gesture but didn't quite make it, leaving it to fall to the ground-- and cause a surprising _crack_ of lightning, seemingly out of nowhere. The electricity hit in a split-second and rippled across the rock, having squarely caught Prompto in its radius, sending him to the ground a short distance away. Ignis approached quickly, Noctis just behind him.

"Prompto--! Are you alright?"

For a moment, it seemed impossible for Prompto to talk, but as the magic faded, so too did whatever effect it had had on him. He remained upon the ground still, staring up at the two concerned faces above him. "...I was gonna say ' _I didn't know being electrocuted would feel so weird_ ' but that's like... a given, huh?"

Noctis looked conflicted. "... Sorry. I didn't--... I didn't mean to do that."

"I should have been able to catch it properly, though. That's on me."

Ignis adjusted his glasses, seemingly satisfied that there had been no long-term damage caused. "... If you would please just be careful when it comes to handling magic and magic items..."

"Right. Sorry." Noctis brought out the third element, handing it directly to Prompto once he had picked himself up back to a standing position.

"No problem. This one's ice, right?"

"Indeed. Now, if you would like to turn your attention to the target in front of you--"

"TAKE _THIS_ \--!"

Neither Ignis nor Noctis were prepared for the speed at which Prompto threw the spell in their general direction. Ignis was more a casualty of being proximate to Noctis, but was still hit with a residual blast that left the two of them gasping with the sudden chill. Noctis looked towards Prompto, disbelieving.

"Prompto, what the hell--!?"

Prompto looked triumphant, his hands on his hips. "That's for electrocuting me--!"

Ignis brushed ice crystals from his jacket. " _Please_ , you two. I refuse to let this become some childish game of tit-for-tat."

"Oh _yeah_? You seem to be forgetting who's holding the rest of the magic, over here...!"

" _Noct_ \--"

 

\-----

 

Having been sent off on the general task of gathering supplies, Gladiolus returned as the sun's light began to wane, stocked up and ready. He returned to the camp to find the three others all seemingly the worse for wear; for all that the effects of magic didn't last, they certainly seemed to be wearing them still. Both Prompto and Noctis looked as if they'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, hair sticking out at odd angles, their appearance clearly the last concern on their minds. More surprising was that of Ignis, who seemed to bear some streaks of soot across his face. The tent had been set back up in his absence; Gladiolus placed the supplies down, unable to hide his surprise - and amusement - at the sight that met him on his return.

"... Training went well, I take it?"

"He started it--"

" _He_ started it--" (Prompto and Noctis spoke at the same time, indicating towards one another.)

" _You two_."

Gladiolus wondered if he should ask for an explanation, but supposed that the mood at camp told its own story. "So, is there a plan? We'll be using magic in our next battle, won't we?"

Ignis spoke stiffly, as if this was a touchy subject. "... That plan has been shelved, for the time being. I believe a little more combat discipline may be required before we are able to use it effectively as a group." He adjusted his glasses. "It is, of course, a tricky thing to master."

"Right, right." He smirked at Ignis, indicating to his own cheek. "You've got a little--"

" _Thank you_ , Gladio. You were able to get adequate supplies? ...It's been a long day. I think we should sleep as soon as we are able."

"You're the boss."

(Prompto suggested, as the meal was being prepared, that they use magic to light the campfire that night; that earned him two icy stares, and the subject was dropped soon after.)


End file.
